


Daddy's little Slut

by AkaneShiro



Series: Kinktober 2K18 : KakaNaru time [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hardcore, KNKinktober2K18, Kinks, Kinktober, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneShiro/pseuds/AkaneShiro
Summary: Kakashi is able to ravage his little blonde for a whole month.(Day 2# It's punishment time.)Smutty one-shots for the Kinktober organized on our KakaNaru Server.#KNKinktober2K18





	Daddy's little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too late, thank god, I've still got like, 5 minutes till it's the 3rd day soo 
> 
> I apologize 
> 
> Day 2#: Daddy Kink

A smack was hard.

 

"Ah, ~ harder daddy" A whine followed after.

 

The silver-haired man smirks, licking his lips in a sexy way as he looked down at the blond cutie kneeling in front of him.

 

Ass in the air, head pressed against the sheets.  
Flushed cheeks, glazed - half-lidded - eyes, bruised lips half open, lewd profanities spilling from his mouth.

 

He slapped him again. Loving the way he arches into him, grazing his already hard member.

 

Naruto whined, "More," he said pitifully.

 

He smirked once again, hearing him say those things is such a turn on.

 

"What did you say?" he teasingly rubbed his hands over his full and plump ass, massaging them.

 

Naruto whimpered, desperately trying to buck his ass against Kakashi's manhood but was stopped as the silver-haired man harshly slapped his ass cheek, making him yelp.

 

"D-daddy, ..." another moan escaped him.

 

"Such a little slut you are" Kakashi whispered, his hands sliding Naruto's sides up and down appreciatively, feeling up each curve of his smooth waist before he dug his fingers into his skin.

 

His harsh grip caused the young blonde to cry out, exactly what Kakashi was going for before he started to rub the tip of his cock against the gaping pink hole.

 

"Please" Naruto moaned, voice shaking.

 

"Hm, please what?" teased Kakashi, letting the tip of his member enter him, before quickly pulling out, letting Naruto imagine what is going to happen.

 

"Please, ... please fuck me" he gasped out.

 

Unable to resist him, as he was getting sick of waiting, he quickly sheathed himself inside him. Feeling Naruto's hole sucking him in, trapping him, squeezing against him, beside him, above him, around him.

 

Kakashi started to feel fuzzy, he will never get used to that feeling, no matter how often he is doing the deed with Naruto. It was something that only happened with Naruto. Kakashi is a ninja and he has had sex with so many other, partly to relief stressor aggression, or just because he was bored. But sex with naruto is a whole new adventure.

 

Kakashi got snapped out of his thoughts as Naruto impatiently started to move his hips in circles, trying to get Kakashi to respond.

 

"Easy there babe, you've been a bad boy lately you know that ?"

 

Naruto quivered in need, "I, I was?"

 

"Yes, you were, and for that," he lazily rolled his hips, making Naruto release a breathy moan, "you're going to get punished."

 

He gave one harsh thrust, pressing Naruto against the bed who responded in gasping out a loud "DADDY"

 

He slowed down again, choosing to withdraw his cock, until only his tip was inside Naruto, before thrusting inside him with great force.

 

It took all his willpower to not come, - no his pride wouldn't allow that.

 

So he pressed on, determined to make Naruto cum first. He wouldn't stop until he saw him tensing up under him, a chocked scream leaving his mouth, followed by a hoarse, "daddy" again and again.

 

Just thinking about this made him even harder and he quickened his thrusts, making them short and quick instead of long and powerful.

  
Grabbing underneath Narutos pelvis, he took his leaking cock in his rough and calloused hand. Running them up and down, tightening his grip ever so often, or to just simply pull.

 

He loved every single moment of it, it was a sight only he was able to see.

 

"How are you feeling you little slut?" he asked in a strained voice, "You ready to come?"

 

Naruto was desperately trying to catch his breath while moving his hips with Kakashis, drool dripping down his chin, forming a small puddle.

 

"I, -ah! L-Love it d-da-haddy! "

 

Another gasp.

 

"Plea-se! - fuck me!"

 

A moan.

 

"Fu-ck your litt-le slut..."

 

Kakashi growled, "With pleasure"

 

And with that, any restraints he once had were released, and he started to thrust more wildly, seemingly reaching his end.

 

Naruto screamed, and with one last motion, he came.

 

Kakashi felt a smirk growing on his lips, as he felt Naruto cum on his hand.  
Without stopping, he continued with his harsh thrusts, giving a small groan, before he released himself into the tight hole.

 

After a few seconds, he dared himself to breathe, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

 

He smirked down on Naruto who was lying limp against the mattress, exhausted, sweaty and sticky. Cerulean eyes glazed over and flushed tanned skin radiating heat.

 

Before Naruto could fall asleep he said, "What do you think you're doing him?"

 

He reached out to grab Naruto be the waist, bringing to lean him on his muscled chest, "Your punishment isn't over yet."

 

He felt his smirk growing wider as Narutos eyes seemed to show disbelief.

 

"Daddy isn't finished with you yet, little slut" 

**Author's Note:**

> What's your impression of it? I was kinda rushing, and was just kinda making things up on the way so *shrugs* 
> 
>  
> 
> Till tomorrow dear readers!! 
> 
> (and hopefully not that late)


End file.
